Lingspelien
The Lingspelien are one of the peoples of the Andromeda Galaxy. The Lingspelien were a mighty race who were on par with the Scalla in their knowledge of the ‘verse, and their abilities to alter reality as they saw fit. They were scientists and artists, and overall were pacifists. The Lingspelien call their time outside of their Origin-place "Solid Weaves". Origins In the beginning, Lingspelien had forms different than they do now. Whether they had physical forms or were merely a collective consciousness composed of pure energy is unknown. This place has recently been named Origin or Origin Place. Though the Lingspelien are considered one of the ancient people of the A.G., their true origins remain a mystery. It is said that the first Lingspelien made contact with an Unscalla over the scent of a rose. History (Highlights) After the initial contact, more Lingspelien arrived on Planet of Legends. They became allies with the UnScalla (or possibly the Scalla) and were witness to many great events throughout the planet's history. They took on the shapes of various people and objects as they explored this new place. To better emulate the Scalla and the humans, the Lingspelien separated into Houses. Though these started as loosely connected Lingspelien, as time passed, as with the other two races those within the Houses were directly related to each other. The Sundering Eons ago, some of the Lingspelien were corrupted and became the Orshaun. One of the Lingspelien houses, the House Karaktor, was tempted and succumbed to some kind of corruption that caused insanity within the House, and massive genocide of the entire Lingspelien species ensued. This became known as the Sundering. During this time, a Gate to the Shroud was formed from the structure of House Karaktor. The beginning of the end for their culture came when Karaktor made contact with the Shroud. How exactly this occurred is currently unknown, though there are many rumors about the exact event. Karaktor was corrupted, became the first Orshuan and started the downfall of his House. After this House fell, Karaktor and the newly arisen Chaos Riders swept the land. They slaughtered or converted most of the other Houses. The remaining survivors went into hiding and formed a small rebellion. This is the origin of The War. The War The on-going war between the Lingspelien and the Orshaun that has devastated many a city, landscape, and even world. Each side continues to amass more and more allies. The Rise of the Phoenix In this decisive battle, the Trio of Terror were decimated and the power of the Chaos Riders began to wane. One of the few battles in which both Hero III and HeroSlayer personally participated. The Rite of the Phoenix was performed on Havoc during this battle. His consequent berserker frenzy caused the death of many of the Chaos Riders and the Lady Crysheana. Destruction was felled by The Captain. Current Due to the War, only a handful of Lingspelien (and Orshaun) remain. Abilities Addictive Bodily Fluids Their blood and other bodily fluid are addictive, with the saliva being the least so. Like many an STD, this addiction can be passed via swallowing it or coming into other bodily contacts with it. As potent as the more powerful drug, those who imbibe it are forever in want and need of it. Though it might be possible to break from this, there has been no known successful person to wean themselves off this addiction. Without regular doses, the addict will go into withdraws from which they cannot escape until they get their fix. Due to the nature of the Lingspelien, if someone draws essence/energy/chi/ whatever from one of them, the imbiber will find it mildly addictive and are more likely to want more afterward. Return from Dead They call being killed 'moving' as the Lingspelien believe they return (move) to their Origin Place when they are killed. Although they can die, there is a possibility that they can return. This returning involves reconstructing themselves from the various elements in their surroundings, literally rebuilding their bodies atom by atom. Not all Lingspelien can do this, only those who are motivated by something extreme have the ability to do this anymore. Seeing Reality's Tapestry Also called 'the threads of reality', the Lingspelien see the weave of the universe. Be it the atoms and other subatomic particles that make up a cup, the movement of time and space or the breath that a creature expels, every action, energy, matter, light, sound wave, etc. of the universe appears to them as different threads and cords. The ability of Dal's Seekers to See Khords is a less complex version of Lingspelien's natural sight. Other Abilities Lingspelien have individual abilities that were based on their House, or the Masteries that they learned at the School. These vary from one individual to the next. Language Lingspelien is a diverse language with several dialects, each House had a slightly different version of it. However, all Lingspelien understand the dialects of the other Houses. Orshuan have a corrupted version of the original tongue. Kima'long The Lingspelien hand language. Only those who know it can speak it. It is generally forbidden to teach those who are not Lingspelien. Therefore, apart from the scattered Scalla (and Razen), only Lingspelien and Orshuan know this language. This is the language that Kinet Milrona uses, however the reason that he knows this language has not been revealed. Names Lingspelien names have power. True Names Each Lingspelien has a 'true name' that, if known, causes those who use it to have complete control over them. This is how The HeroSlayer corrupted the Lingspelien into Orshaun and presumably how Karaktor was corrupted initially. (Rin is an example of a True Name) House Name Due to the power of their names, the Lingspelien pre-Sundering created House Names and each Lingspelien is granted one at or near birth. Their True Name is contained somewhere within the House Name; however, it is not as easy to find as going through the various nicknames and shortened versions. House Names are the names that most Lingspelien use as their individual names. (Brinorium is an example of a House Name) Title Names Lingspelien gain Title Names as they age. Their Title Names define them and their characteristics. They often take on the abilities of their Title Name too so it becomes a consent circular creation. (The Havoc is an example of a Title Name). Known Though the Orshaun consider themselves a different race, all of them are Lingspelien. Lingspelien * Actyon / The Captain * Atrumignem Arcis * Awnduleen † * Bordeaux / The Knight * Brinorium / The Hero II † * Cryshallë * Cryshëana / The Rain * Elle / The Painted Dove - Orshaun. * Ê-râ * Fileenar / The Hero III * Finnfyfur † * Havoc / The Phoenix Risen * Imee’shaw / Cryshallë * Kathereana / The Dawn * Kora / The Bag of Bones - Orshaun. * Mozafirium / The Healer * Oren * Salerarosa * Silvendal * Strillenior / The Hero I - Original leader of the Rebellion. † * Stormbringer * Twaleea * Zealon / The Holocaust - Orshaun. Chaos Riders * The Belle - Orshaun. † * The Broken Doll - Orshaun. † * The Dark / Martiminous - Orshaun. * The Destruction - Orshaun. † * The Hellfyre - Orshaun. * The HeroSlayer / Karaktor - Orshaun. * The Hound / Tortec - Orshaun. † * The Kestrel - Orshaun. † * The Ravage - Orshaun. * The Shattered Heart / Armameel - Orshaun. First Appearance The Lingspelien first appear in the Bookworld Series. Although no Lingspelien appears in the novel, they are mentioned in Orphan Quest. Hero III appears as a minor protagonist in DOT.Category:Races Category:Lingspelien